Glacieam
The Couple Glacieam is the name of the romantic pairing between Stream and Glacieus. Their Relationship Since none of the relationships between the last four party members of SSC were confirmed to be romantic, some pairings were assumed by fans. Part I It was revealed before their appearances in the game, that they worked together before joining Star Strike. Their last mission before joining was aiding Aqua in doing recon and finding out info about the Furies. They were stated to be neighbors and close friends as young children. The two looked out for each other as children, and were assumed to be close friends, if not closest. Glacieus liked joking around Stream and sometimes scaring her because of her timid nature. Despite not liking it, Stream never really scolded Glacieus for it, implying that Stream actually liked it when he did it to her. She would try to keep him in line, often yelling "Glacieus!". She seemed to be the least timid around him, probably because of their closeness. If something wasn't quite right, she would tell him how it is. Surprisingly, Glacieus didn't mind when she did, something that he wouldn't do if it was someone else. Since Glacy was a "Brownie addict" or something and Stream was skilled at cooking, he would often turn to her for food. She didn't seem to mind, and always liked making stuff for him. Even when off duty, she would do so. Whenever he wanted something, she would get it to make him happy. He was quite fond of her and called her "Streamie", much to her annoyance. It was likely that Stream might've secretly liked being called that. When Stream sacrificed herself in the Labyrinth, he appeared to be one of the most concerned for her wellbeing and believed that she would live. Part II It was mentioned that Stream was a "Hopeless romantic". She still tries to keep him in line, but appears more lenient around him and seems to be more used to it. Glacieus is less immature, and is more serious on missions. Also, Glacieus appears to admire Stream's hidden strengths. Over the course of Part II, Stream is less timid and Glacy appears impressed. They are still around each other and Glacieus still is shown to be fond of Stream. They're still shown to be close friends as well. Whenever Glacieus gets in some type of "Argument" or whatever, Stream always is able to fix the problem with her motherly nature. He still likes to joke around her and was shown to be impressed with her skills at technology. Such as when she fired a cannon and in the Battle of Garnet when she wore a Battle Suit to destroy a decent amount of Risen. She lent him a device that turned into a motorcycle and he called her "awesomesauce". In the Good Ending, a group of children are seen. One looks like Stream, almost exactly like her but with slightly lighter features. Glacieus's kid looks like him, but has darker hair and bluer eyes. Some fans speculate that the two kids were siblings. Scenarios and Side Quests As revealed in a Side Quest, Stream used to be anemic and sickly as a child. She gets sick in one, and Glacieus shows more of his caring side when he helps her out. In another, her hair "explodes" and she yells for Glacieus to not look at her because she looks "hideous". Glacieus doesn't seem to really care or think it'll look bad, and want's to see it because it might be "cool". When Spark and Glacy have something of a disagreement, they both go to Stream. She was able to settle the "feud." When Glacieus ate all of the stuff he was supposed to get for everyone when they went shopping, she didn't react to much, suggesting that she was used ot it. Another time, Luna tells all the girls that they need to step it up and get a guy. She tells Stream that she deserves a happy, funny, type. Interestingly, Stream didn't protest to this. In another, Zephyr tells the guys different things about their love lives. He tells Glacy that he needs someone that can take care of him. Glacy tells him that he has no idea what he's talking about. He does deeply care about her. When Stream gets sick, he tries to help her but fails completely. When he realizes how dire her illness is, Glacieus shows a more serious side to him to help her. Among the Fans It's well received by the fans, the fourth most popular pairing along with Blana. It's well supported because of their close friendship and the fact that they balance out each other. Their interactions are more comic, and fans like how Stream takes care of Glacieus. Interesting Facts *It's well shipped by Lizzy Li *They balance out each other's flaws. *They interact with each other the most out of the two's relationships.